Recently, refrigerators have showed a marked tendency to become more compact and lighter with higher efficiency. The compressors of refrigerators have changed from reciprocating type to rotary type, and further an inverter has been mounted, and the temperature of the exhausted gas has been getting higher and higher by the recovery of the waste heat from heat pumps. As the refrigerant to be used for these refrigerators, fluoroethane refrigerants such as Flon-134a (1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) or Flon-134 (1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane) have attracted attention as new refrigerants without bad effect on the ozone layer, and as a refrigerator oil having a high suitability to these refrigerants, polyglycol compounds have been proposed (e.g., Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,316).
On the other hand, fluoroalkyl group-containing alcohols can be prepared according to the method described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8807/1977. It is known that the polymers obtained by polymerizing the ester of the fluoroalkyl group-containing alcohol with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid is used as a water-repellent oily agent, or the fluoroalkyl phosphate obtained through the reaction of said alcohol with phosphorus oxichloride is used as the surfactant.
The polyglycol compounds which are highly suitable for fluoroethane refrigerants are insufficient not only in lubricity (anti-seizure property) but also in hightemperature solubility to fluoroethane refrigerants, and accordingly have been desired for improvement in these properties.